


Because Nothing Can Measure

by Dreamkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Dark fluff, F/F, One Shot, Slave Nymphadora, Teacher Bellatrix, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), apprentice hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: After the Battle of the Department of Ministries, Hermione's summer break turns into a nightmare.  Well a nightmare for most people, but not for someone who loves to learn.  As the sixth year approaches, Hermione's carnal instruction in the deepest of the Dark Arts culminates in a soul-changing final lesson and reunion with a good friend.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger & Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Because Nothing Can Measure

Hermione entered the dungeon hall beneath Black Manor. Her spike boots sounded like spell-fire on the stone tile. The action only heightened her feel of power, of confidence. She excelled at anything she did, she accepted nothing less, and these few months under Bellatrix Black only took her power and drive to new heights. She felt her dark mistress approach behind her and turned to greet her.

Bellatrix slid into Hermione’s waiting arms as her hands found their way inside her leather jacket and brushed along the corset sides. “Please tell me this outfit is not muggle-made.” She scraped along the well-maintained dark red leather, down Hermione’s back. Her hands settled on the muggleborn’s butt and squeezed.

Hermione let out a low growl, laced with desire. She placed a finger under Bellatrix’s chin and pulled the witch’s gaze from her cleavage. She enjoyed once more being taller now that she had taken to similar boots as Bellatrix. “If I said it was, what would you do?” The tightening of Bellatrix’s claws brought a low groan from her lips. “Mistress.”

“Good, pet.” Bellatrix purred and leaned up to capture Hermione’s lips in a brief kiss. “I might have to admit muggles have some uses.” She broke the kiss and stepped back from Hermione, looking serious now. “Are you ready for your lesson?” She motioned to the door behind her.

Hermione took a breath and gave her body a brief moment to shake out her nerves. “I am ready, I won’t disappoint you.” She shoved down the urge to pontificate on her studying and practice. Bellatrix’s whip had drilled such bookish behavior out of her shortly after her capture.

“You know my opinion of mudbloods; you have to try very hard to disappointment.” Bellatrix hissed in Hermione’s ear as she shoved her forward.

* * *

Hermione pushed the door open and entered the stone cell. The sight before her made her forget herself and she ran towards the witch kneeling there. “Tonks?! What in Merlin’s name are you doing here?” She immediately began checking her over, quickly noticing the enhanced admonitors around her wrists, ankles, and neck.

Nymphadora chuckled brightly, remaining in her position on her knees, back straight as Hermione took her arms to look over. “Hermione? I could ask you the same thing! The Order’s been looking for you for months!” Her hair flashed a rainbow of pinks as she looked over Hermione and her leather-clad outfit. “Sweet Morgan, look at you Hermione, looking all dark witch, certainly know how to play don’cha?”

She realized her hands were brushing over nude skin, Nymphadora clad in the barest of diaphanous silk robes. Hermione gasped and stood up, glancing back to Bellatrix in shock. “What’s going on?” She wanted to bring her wand out, but knew she still could not quite match Bellatrix on the draw. “What is Tonks doing here? I thought we were working on our lesson today”

Bellatrix walked with her sultry sway, prowling towards both Hermione and Nymphadora like the predator she was. “Your lesson, mudpup. And that is what we are here for.” She nodded towards Nymphadora. “Does my dear sister know you are here?”

Nymphadora immediately sat up straighter, taking on a formal position familiar to Hermione. Her hair immediately turned a solid deep emerald green. She sat on the ground, her back straight, knees together, head up, eyes downcast, and hands palm down on her thighs. “No Mistress.” She waited for a gesture from Bellatrix before continuing. “I think she’d have bloody kittens if she knew, Mistress.”

Bellatrix drew her wand slowly, certainly to tease both Hermione and Nymphadora. “And I trust that you won’t blab to the Order about my little apprentice here?”

Hermione recognized the attitude shift in Bellatrix as quickly as Nymphadora did. She took her place on Bellatrix’s right side, a step behind her, hands behind her back. She stood at Parade Rest and listened to their interactions. The practical lessons would of course need a subject to test on, but Tonks was her closest best friend behind Ginny.

“Absolutely not, Mistress! What I do here, what you do to me, is sacred, I would never tell without your explicit permission.” Nymphadora’s eyes watered briefly, the mere thought of betraying or disappointing Bellatrix painful to her.

Bellatrix laughed warmly, glancing towards Hermione briefly. “Good, if you do a good job today, this will go a long way to redeeming your blood traitor mother.” She turned back to Nymphadora. “You see, Granger here needs a test subject to practice my favorite curse.” Her eyes glanced towards Hermione, daring her to respond. “One I hope she enjoys as much as I do soon.”

Nymphadora audibly gulped and looked to Hermione with a new look, the fear was obvious, but the arousal was subtle. Only Nymphadora's hitched breath and dilated eyes betrayed it to Hermione. “Right, Mistress. I’ll make sure to do a good job then, Mistress.” She looked to Hermione and began relaxing herself, calming her mind for what was to come.

Bellatrix lifted her wand and aimed it at Nymphadora, a sadistic grin on her face. “I am certain you will, Nymphadora.” She snapped the fingers on her free hand. “Present colors.” She waited for Nymphadora’s hair to settle on a solid deep green. A second snap of her fingers and Nymphadora’s hair turned Yellow. The third snap was two in rapid succession, and the conditioned response had Nymphadora’s hair becoming bright red.

“Good girl.” Bellatrix lowered her wand and Nymphadora's hair returned to green. “I trust you’ll enjoy this Nymphadora.” She turned to Hermione and stepped back to the wall of the cell beside the door. “At your pleasure Granger.” She crossed her arms, wand dangling from one hand idly, watching her Apprentice.

Hermione let her wand slip into her hand from the holster. She recalled the reading and the talks she had with Bellatrix and raised her wand at Nymphadora. She looked at the nearly naked witch on her knees, trembling ever so slightly, staring back at Hermione. She swallowed heavily and turned her head to look at Bellatrix. “Forgive me Mistress, I’m not sure, I mean I wasn’t expecting, Nymphadora is, was, is my friend.”

Bellatrix’s cackle accompanied her prideful grin towards Hermione. “And that my dear Apprentice is precisely the purpose of the lesson.” She glanced towards Nymphadora without actually looking at her. “Slave, offering position.”

Nymphadora shifted her position, arching her back out, displaying her breasts prominently. Her legs spread open and she turned her hands palm up, keeping them on her thighs. She raised her head, exposing her neck in a display of carnal supplication.

Bellatrix looked back to Hermione, keeping her apprentice’s attention on her. “You were expecting some prisoner, a stranger, or maybe a minor Order member, someone you had no feelings for, or could suppress your feelings.” She raised her eyebrow, daring Hermione to challenge her.

Hermione bit her lower lip and exhaled heavily. She nodded her agreement and waited for Bellatrix to continue to the point.

“The Cruciatus curse requires intent and desire. You have to _want_ your victim to hurt, you have to enjoy it.” Bellatrix motioned to Nymphadora. “Righteous Anger will barely tickle. Spite, indifference, hate, all of that certainly will fuel a painful casting.” She moved from her spot on the wall, behind Hermione. She placed her chin on Hermione’s shoulder, one hand caressed along the back of her wand hand, the other slid down to cup between her legs. “But pleasure, desire, _need_ turns it into an art form.”

Hermione’s hips bucked at the feel of Bellatrix’s hand, her gaze turned lidded as she relaxed against her Mistress. She watched Nymphadora, looking at her closer as she listened to Bellatrix’s instructions, her words.

“You know what that fire feels like, coursing through you, the agony brutally fucking your soul.” Bellatrix’s husky whispers punctuated taunting nips to Hermione’s ear, the hand between her legs grinding harshly in tempo to her words. “How many orgasms have you experienced that have been painful in the sheer pleasure?”

Hermione gulped and focused on maintaining her strength and composure, despite the liquid heat Bellatrix was stoking within her. Her eyes traced over Nymphadora’s exposed body, noticing the subtle clues she missed, or perhaps did not know to look for. She saw the anticipation in the trembling of Nymphadora's thighs, the faint sheen of moisture coating them.

“Why can’t the most sublime of tortures be pleasurable in the depths of pain?” Bellatrix’s tongue traced along Hermione’s neck. "Why must they be separate things?" She withdrew from her apprentice. She backed away slowly to the wall. “The best torturers are sadists, and the best sadists are masochists. We _know_ how it feels.”

Bellatrix kept her eyes on Hermione, knowing she could feel her lascivious gaze. “Look at your best friend, on her knees before you. Do you think she doesn’t know what you are about to do to her?” She snapped to Hermione, laughing in that low seductive purr she had when she was in the mood. “She’s an Order member and an Auror. She experienced the curse in training, she certainly experienced in the field, and I know personally, she has writhed beneath me, screaming her delicious throat out.”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut briefly, as she recalled her own experiences with her Mistress and her beloved spell. “I think I understand it now Mistress.” She raised her wand towards Nymphadora. She opened her eyes wide, wanting to take in every move the submissive witch made. She bit her lip, not in nerves or fear, but to stifle the wanton panting her breath had become.

Bellatrix grinned proudly, ignoring Nymphadora in favor of Hermione. “Good, you know the incantation, now take her, fuck her in a way so few get to experience.”

Hermione looked down to Nymphadora and gave her wand a twist and swirl, crying out the incantation. “Crucio!” She felt her core tighten, sparking as the magic surged through her. The high screams from Nymphadora were kindling thrown on those sparks.

* * *

Hermione kept one eye on Nymphadora’s hair, keeping it fading between a lime green and emerald green. There were only a couple brief flares at the start to a yellow as Hermione figured out how to vary the spell channeling and direct it. Now she could enjoy what she was doing; now she could play.

She moaned aloud every time Nymphadora cried out with a particularly pitched scream. Her arousal from inflicting Nymphadora's torture ruined her pants. She now understood why Bellatrix enjoyed this spell so much, she was making Nymphadora sing, and it was glorious.

The awareness of time left Hermione due to her hyper-focus on Nymphadora. It was getting harder to keep her hair color from yellow, it would not fade back to green, only a bright lime green. When she first saw hints of orange in the tips, she knew their time had come to a close. With care, she eased the magic she channeled through the curse, slowly lifting it.

Hermione watched as Nymphadora’s screams and thrashing quieted to trembling whimpers. She glanced over her shoulder towards Bellatrix, curious as to the next step, the most critical step.

Bellatrix met Hermione’s gaze and gave her a proud smirk. With a nod towards Nymphadora, she laughed softly. “Take your pleasures, but not too long, I’ll be outside.” She stood from the wall and exited the stone cell.

* * *

Hermione approached Nymphadora, crouching next to her. She reached out to brush some of her purple, sweat drenched hair from her face. The flinch from her touch brought a smile to her lips. “Shhh, you were magnificent Nymphadora.” She settled down next to her, bringing her hand down to brush her cheeks, swiping away the tear stains.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora.” Her hair barely flickered with strands of red as she laughed with a fragile waver. She looked up to Hermione, not having the strength or desire to move away from her.

Hermione chuckled softly, bringing a nail to trace down the path of the tearstains, leaving a faint pink scrape. “Okay my adorable little torture doll.” She removed her hand from Nymphadora’s cheek, enjoying the confused whimper the action brought. She carefully unbuttoned her pants, undoing the zipper.

“Give me your hand.” Hermione reached for Nymphadora’s hand, almost gentle yet unyielding as she grabbed her hand. She pulled Nymphadora’s hand to her, forcing it inside her pants. The twitching trembles in her fingers brought a delightful sensation to Hermione. “Feel what you did to me, what your pain did to me.”

Nymphadora kept her hand limp and relaxed, letting Hermione rock against it. “It was your pain that did it.” She found the strength to curl up in a fetal position, her uncaptured hand hugging her knees. “What happened to you ‘Mione? What did she do to you?”

Hermione smiled happily, a purring sound coming from her as she used Nymphadora’s hand like a vibrator. “She took me, claimed me, free me.” She brought her wand to Nymphadora’s neck, under her chin, poking harshly. She laughed as Nymphadora’s trembling shudder blurred into a small orgasm. “You can’t tell the Order, not yet. They will know soon enough.”

She let out a soft sigh, pulled Nymphadora’s hand from between her legs, and let it drop to the floor. “The house elves will clean you up.” She stood up and buttoned her pants. “I hope to see you soon, you have a magnificent scream.” She nudged Nymphadora’s hand closer to her face, almost sympathetic in her action when Nymphadora brought her fingers to her lips.

* * *

Hermione shut the door to the cell behind her, locking it with a flick of her wand. “Thank you, Mistress.” She slid her wand back into her holster and moved to Bellatrix’s side.

Bellatrix slipped an arm around Hermione’s waist and lead her consort out of the dungeons. “You did not disappoint me; yet again you have demonstrated you are the right choice for my apprentice and consort.”

Once the pair were on the ground floor, out of the dungeons, Hermione turned to face Bellatrix. She slid her arms around Bellatrix’s waist and pulled her close. “What’s next? What’s the next lesson?”

Bellatrix lifted up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Hermione’s neck. “I think you are ready.” She pressed her lips to Hermione, sharing a brief tender kiss. She began playing with Hermione’s hair, leaning against her in her arms. “We only have until the end of the week until you go back to Hogwarts and everything changes. I want to spend it with you, no stress, no lessons.”

Hermione grinned and bent in for another tender kiss. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.”


End file.
